


and now it’s time for one last bow

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But also, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, The White Violin :))))))))), he’s just baby, to be fair five actually isn’t traumatized in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Day 25: Ringing EarsBut she didn’t care. She wasn’t Vanya anymore.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	and now it’s time for one last bow

"You never cared about me! All you cared about was yourselves!” She stood, cold fury etched in the arch of her back and the line of her legs, white tuxedo flapping in the wind. Her white violin was tucked under her chin, hair streaming past like a flame caused by the whirling winds. 

Her eyes glowed, bright and brilliant, the inside of the opera house flaring with light, impossibly bright, “You never _cared_ . You _caged_ me. You _never_ wanted me to learn what I was because you _knew_ I was _better_ than all of you.” 

She dimly registered a dim desperate cry of “ _Vanya!_ ” but she didn’t care. She wasn’t Vanya anymore. Vanya was _weak_ , Vanya stood by meek and quiet and compliant. Vanya so desperately longed for the love of her family. But her family would never love her- had never loved her. 

Now, she, the White Violin, stood, here, at the precipice of the end of all things, glowing brighter and brighter, potential and anger burning through her, cold and unfeeling, the animalistic urge to destroy all that had ever pained her overwhelming everything else. The music poured through her, rising to its last crescendo, to the grand finale, and then- _and then-_

There was blue in her white. 

The White Violin barely registered it, so consumed by the events playing out before her, her family captive below her, the sheer might and raw _power_ she felt. But that light, it called to her, it beckoned, so strangely familiar, itching at the back of her head- a melody she had not composed interrupting her song. The White Violin turned her head, bow stilling on its strings as, out of thin air, with a flash of blue that reminded her of something lost long ago, a boy tumbled out of the air. 

He stopped, standing and then turned, staring at them all with an open mouth and wide eyes full of confusion and fear. 

The White Violin did not know this boy. She did not recognize him. 

But _Vanya-_

_But Vanya did-_

The energy bubbled up in her, begging for release, pushing at her chest, tense and full. The White Violin- Vanya had to let it go but she couldn’t- oh _god_ , she _couldn’t-_ because before her- _before her_ stood- stood- _Number Five_ , small and thirteen and unknowing. Was it him? Was he real? After all this time? She couldn’t let go, but it needed, it needed to- what was she…? 

Vanya let go, directing outwards, overhead, blowing out windows and shattering glass, but leaving anything more substantial unharmed. She collapsed, chest heaving, choking as her ears rang, her ribs felt cracked and her legs sore. She felt fragile and tired and worn through. 

She pushed herself to her feet after a moment, the violin shattered from its fall. Her siblings lay, groaning, unharmed. 

Something ached in her chest, telling her that some truly enormous event had been diverted, a dark cloud had passed by harmlessly overhead, only just prevented. 

There, on the floor was a lump in a familiar Umbrella Academy uniform, already pushing himself to his feet, eyes blown wide. 

Vanya gaped, staring down at him, “F- Five?” 

He looked to her and then at the heap of their siblings on the floor. She could see the moment he worked it out. He had always been so smart. He took a step closer, “ _Vanya?_ ” 

His voice was like a spell. She scrambled to the edge of the stage, nearly falling over it in her haste, violin forgotten, everything that had led up to this point, in fact, forgotten. She reached him, grabbing his shoulders, cupping his face, reassuring herself that he was real. 

Five looked from her to their siblings, “Vanya, I was just- I was just- how long has it been? I just _left…_ ” he gasped, “I really did it! I time traveled, Vanya!” He frowned at the wrecked opera house and at their siblings prone on the floor, “Those are the others, right? Do you have powers? Why do you have powers? Holy shit, were you just a late bloomer?” 

He was thirteen. So small, so perplexed, already working to try and figure everything out. Vanya choked on a sob and Five stared up at her, suddenly cautious, “Vanya?” 

She yanked him close, “I’m sorry, Five, I- I didn’t- I- I missed you _so much._ ” 

Five froze before hesitantly hugging her back, so small against her, “I’m sorry too. I… I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.” 

In the middle of an opera house, in a city and, in fact, on a planet that shouldn't be still standing, a lost boy and his broken sister embraced, at the beginning of an entirely different world. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
